


Talk With Your Hips

by superchester



Series: And So It Goes [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Dean, College AU, Deaf Dean, Explicit Sexual Content, Gay Sex, Kinda, M/M, PWP, Rimming, Sign Language, Top Castiel, hearing impaired Dean, ish, sex scene, talk of unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-10
Updated: 2015-10-10
Packaged: 2018-04-25 18:04:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4970998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superchester/pseuds/superchester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Castiel are in the middle of getting hot and heavy in Dean's dorm, when Dean decides to bring up the fact that they're still using condoms.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Talk With Your Hips

Cas’ breath flutters over the naked skin of his shoulder, gooseflesh erupting in it’s wake. Dean’s hands glide slowly over Castiel’s shoulders, down his back to his hips, and back up, this time under his t-shirt.

A puff of air, against his neck this time, the feeling shooting straight down, settling low in his abdomen. There are lips there, beneath his ear, and his hands pause in the trail back down, he can feel Cas’ smile, a breathy laugh against his skin and it sends tingling sensations all throughout his body.

“ _Okay?_ ” he signs, one hand against Castiel’s chest so he can feel the sign, the other roaming further, down down down, fingers dipping beneath the waistband of Cas’ jeans.

Cas nods eagerly against his shoulder before lifting his head just enough to touch his mouth to Dean’s. First soft, chaste, then with lips parted against Dean’s, closing around his bottom lip, then the top, a brief swipe of Castiel’s tongue and the kiss has turned into something more, something desperate.

Dean’s fingers flex in the rough denim material of Castiel’s jeans, his knees come up to cradle Cas’ hips between them.

It’s an angle that brings them together through the barrier of their clothing. He can feel the hard line of Castiel’s cock alongside his own, and they break away for a moment to breathe and press against each other.

“ _Dean-Dean I-_ ” Castiel pants as their hips rock together, “ _Dean we need to…mmm, clothes_.”

Dean pushes his hips up harder, it’s a mixture of pain and pleasure with the tightness of his own jeans, and the glorious roughness that comes with dry humping. He nods yes, full sign language is impossible like this, so he and Castiel have a series of signals designed specifically for this.

He taps Cas’ back twice, and immediately he pulls away, taking the dry humping and kisses with him. Dean already misses it, the weight of Castiel between his legs, the feel of Cas’ lips against his neck.

“ _Off_.” he signs, and Cas complies instantly, pulling his shirt up and over his head. It takes some maneuvering, but soon their jeans are off as well, and Castiel is crawling back over Dean, dropping his head to kiss water skin he reaches along the way.

When they kiss it’s wet and dirty, it’s more like gasping into each others mouths and sharing air then kissing. There’s nothing but thin boxer briefs between them now, and Dean can feel the head of Castiel’s cock through the layers whenever it catches in the space between his hole and his ball sack.

The feeling makes him break away from Castiel’s mouth to groan aloud, something he usually doesn’t like to do. It still makes him self conscious, the noises he makes and cannot hear. No matter how hot Cas says it is.

Cas moves to his neck, trails moist, open mouthed kisses down towards his chest. When Castiel’s teeth close around his right nipple, Dean’s hands automatically tangle in Cas’ hair, and his dick downright throbs in his briefs.

He whimpers, pulling on Cas’ hair, holding him against his chest for a moment before pushing, ever so suggestively, downwards.

Cas lift his head to flash Dean a devious grin, then continues down Dean’s body with single minded persistence.

Once he reaches the waistband of Dean’s briefs, he pauses, reaching up the bed for Dean’s hand. Dean takes it and squeezes, three times for yes. Cas drops a kiss right where his briefs sit, then releases Dean’s hand in order to pull off his underwear.

Cas tosses them aside somewhere and grips Dean’s thighs, spreading his legs enough to make a space for himself between them, arms hooked underneath his legs, holding him open.

This sort of exposure used to bother Dean, used to turn him red with shame and embarrassment, but now he revels in it. In the feel of his cock, flushed and throbbing, leaking precome onto his belly, in the light, breathy sighs Cas is deliberately making against his hole, in the heat coursing through his body. He loves the way Cas can make him feel. Cracked open and begging without a single word or sign uttered.

Dean shivers when Cas blows air, purposefully, against his hole again, and he nearly loses himself completely when he feels Cas’ lips right there, then his tongue, flat and pliable, licking one long stripe from his hole to his ball sack.

Dean has to grab his dick by the base and squeeze just to stop himself from coming.

Castiel flicks his hand to keep him from stroking, even as he’s scraping his teeth along the inside of his thigh.

And yeah, both Dean’s hands end up right the fuck back in Castiel’s hair, and he watches as Cas takes his dick in both hands, pressing a kiss to the tip, right over the slit.

His tongue dips out of his mouth, kitten licking at the small, pearly beads of precome leaking out, then his lips slide down around the head, and Dean’s mind shorts out for a moment at the feel of it, of the hot, wet heat of Castiel’s mouth, the pressure of his tongue.

Castiel slides all the way down, until the head of Dean’s cock hits the back of his throat, and sucks his way back up. He repeats the motion once, twice, then a third time that has Dean’s head spinning and his fingers pulling at Castiel’s hair until he gets the hint, pulling his mouth off of Dean and lowering himself over Dean’s body, lining their hips up as he leans down to kiss him.

His forearms bracket Dean’s head the way Dean’s thighs bracket Cas’ hips, and it makes him feel surrounded but not caged, Cas’ weight on him makes him feel held, cared for.

Dean licks his way into Cas’ mouth, tracing his tongue along the ridges he finds there, he slides his hands down Castiel’s back, then back up, and down further. He pinches Castiel’s ass lightly, just to tease, and then pats it twice, which usually means, this is nice, but please get on with it.

Luckily Castiel is extremely perceptive to what Dean wants, he rolls off of Dean as much as he can on the dorm bed, --which is definitely not made for two men engaging in sometimes extremely athletic activities-- fumbling for the drawer in the night stand.

He manages to pull the drawer open, digging around for a moment before he finds the lube and a strip of condoms. He drops them on the pillow beside Dean’s head with a triumphant smile, and drops down to lick at Dean’s lips until they open.

Dean can feel the vibration of Cas’ moans against his lips, and it sends his head spinning with the rush of blood that shoots straight to his dick. He pushes at Cas’ shoulder to get him to kneel, then sits up himself, grabbing the lube from the pillow. He takes on of Castiel’s hands, turning it up to kiss the palm, and then his fingertips.

Castiel shivers as Dean cracks open the lid on the bottle, squeezing a small amount of lube over Cas’ fingers, pushing those same fingers down to wear he aches most.

Castiel presses two slippery fingers against his hole, one of them slipping in, just the tip, very briefly, Dean grips the blanket folds beside his hips.

He isn’t sure how much time passes while Cas opens him up, achingly gentle and precise, all he knows is the room is spinning with each pass of Castiel’s fingers over that small spot inside him. His hips are arching off the bed of their own accord as he tries to force Cas’ fingers deeper and faster, but the more he pushes for it, the further away Cas gets.

Finally Dean can’t take it anymore, so he gives Cas their often used, “ _Get the fuck in me_ ” signal, and Cas is on him right away, licking his way into Dean’s mouth, lube-free hand cradling the side of his face.

Dean is so caught up in kissing and being kissed the he barely feels Castiel pull out his fingers, doesn’t notice anything until Cas stops kissing him in order to grab the condom still sitting by the pillow.  
Now Dean is paying attention. Except… when Cas uses his teeth to tear open the package, Dean catches his wrist, stopping him.

Cas looks at him, obviously confused, and well, this probably isn’t the best time for this conversation, but Dean puts his near unbearable arousal aside for the moment.

“ _Cas. If you want, maybe we don’t use these anymore?_ ” He plucks the condom from Cas’ still fingers, he looks down, shrugs. “I don’t want to pressure you, but...I trust you, and I love you so-” Dean folds his hands together to stop them from shaking, he peeks up at Cas to see if he’s completely blown this night for them.

But what he sees there isn’t annoyance or disgust, but an expression so full of love and affection that Dean curls in on himself, overwhelmed and embarrassed by the way he gets choked up whenever Cas gets this way.

Sometimes Dean can’t handle- can’t comprehend how blatantly and unabashedly Castiel loves him.

“ _Dean, I--_ ” Cas sits up on his haunches between Dean’s legs, “ _For now let’s use the condom, but we’ll talk after, okay?_ ” He takes the condom back from Dean, rolling it down over his erection.

Yeah that...that’s probably a good idea. Making decisions like this when they’re both bleary headed with want isn’t the most responsible thing they could be doing.

He nods hurriedly, reaches up, wraps his arms around Cas’ shoulders, pulling their chests together. The movement brings their cocks together, and Dean inhales sharply against Castiel’s lips.

Dean bends his knees, pushing at Cas until he gets the hint and hooks his arms through them. The angle allows for the tip of Cas’ cock to brush behind Dean’s balls, catching on the rim of his stretched hole, and it spurs Dean to action. He reaches down between their bodies, closing his hand around Castiel’s cock, positioning the head at his entrance.

There’s a pause where they look at each other, almost a non-verbal, “okay?” then Cas is pushing in, achingly slow, first the head, then a little more, until Dean is filled in a way he can’t put into words.

They pant against each other for a moment before Cas pulls out half way, pushes back in, and pulls out again. Soon he’s built up a steady pace, releasing one of Dean’s legs in favor of wrapping his hand around Dean’s cock, stroking it in time with his hips.

Dean can’t do much but throw his head back against the pillow, clutch at Cas’ arms, and take it. He’s so close already.  
Cas must be too because he releases Dean’s other leg, bracing himself with an arm beside Dean’s head, and touches open mouthed kisses from Dean’s neck to his lips.

At this point it’s more panting into each other’s mouths than kissing, but Dean forces his lips to cooperate and he sucks Cas’ tongue and lower lip as whatever blood left in his brain shoots straight down to his dick.

He isn’t sure what pushes Cas over the edge, only that whatever it is send him reeling as well. He paints white stripes of come up his own chest, and he clenches around Castiel’s cock, feels the heat of Cas’ come filling the condom inside him.

Dean wraps his legs around Cas’ hips to keep him from pulling out.

He wants to stay here, just for a minute. Suspend this moment in time when they’re both sex sweaty and breathless. He loves Cas like this, hair sticking to his forehead and chest heaving.

Cas buries his face in Dean’s neck, his lips pressed against the skin of Dean’s shoulder. Eventually Dean drops his legs, allowing Cas to slip out of him. Unfortunately, Cas has to get up to remove the condom and throw it away, but the second he’s finished, he’s back on Dean, cleaning him up with a tissue from the night stand.

He tosses that one and grabs another, nudging at Dean to lift one leg so he can clean between them, gentle as he is sure of his motions.

When he’s finished, he lies down beside Dean, face to face, one hand trailing up and down Dean’s arm soothingly.

“ _I love you_.” Dean signs, scooching forward just enough to kiss the tip of Castiel’s nose.

Cas’ smile is wide and gummy, “ _I love you too. Especially post orgasm you. You’re always extra cuddly_.”

Dean makes a face at him, then turns serious, “ _So, about the condoms… well. You know you’re my first._ ” He is sure his face is bright red. How he can blush after what they just did is beyond him.

“ _I know. And I know we’re both clean. It’s not that_.” Cas isn’t looking at him when he says it, “ _It’s just that what if this isn’t ‘forever’ and we break up? It’s a big deal, Dean._ ”

Except Dean doesn’t see why it is a big deal. Yeah it would be if they had other sexual partners, but it’s just them. Has been for over a year now. And, well, Dean doesn’t plan on breaking up with Cas.

Does Cas...is Cas talking about breaking up with him?

  
Dean rears back as though he’s been struck, Cas looks confused at the suddenness of his movements but Dean’s brain has hit a roadblock, and he can’t even think of what to say. He almost feels like he can’t breathe.

“ _Dean? What’s wrong_?”

Cas wants to break up with him? How can he- but they just-

Dean squeezes his eyes shut, breathing harshly, forcing himself to calm down. He feels Cas come up behind him, arms wrapping around Dean to hold him, and Dean is too pathetic, too needy to push him away.

“ _Dean, baby, whatever it is you’re thinking, you have to tell me._ ”

Dean shakes his head and pulls out of Cas’ grip, turning to face him, “If you don’t want to be together, please, just tell me.”

The expression on Cas’ face is completely baffled, “ _Dean! Where on earth would you get that idea? Of course I want to be with you, I love you_!”

Cas reaches his hands out to Dean’s, he grasps one hand and tugs until Dean falls forward, back into his arms. They stay that way for a few seconds, before Cas pushes him back. “ _I just meant that since I was your first, maybe you would want to try other things, see different people_.”

Dean shakes his head vehemently, “ _I hate people_.”

Cas’s mouth opens with a laugh, “ _Okay, yes, no condoms next time. I’m sorry I ever said anything_.”

Dean scoots up against Cas again, he hooks one leg over Cas’ hip, and threads his arm through Castiel’s. He inches closer until his can duck his head beneath Cas’ neck, pressing a kiss to the hollow of his throat.

He snuggles in some more, playfully pats Cas’ ass, then falls asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever explicit sex scene. (I'm sure you could tell.) So feedback is much appreciated. Please review!


End file.
